


My Brother's Keeper

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable little Loki, Brotherly spanking, Cute little Thor, after spanking cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Ten year old Thor is frustrated at having to be confined with his baby brother in the nursery. Mamma Frigga comes up with a solution. Sweet Frigga, Cute Thor, Adorable toddler Loki. One tiny bottom spanked!





	My Brother's Keeper

NOTE: I dedicate this story to Lady for her inspiration! 

At four years old Loki was a real handful. Too young to know real danger and just big enough to reach things that he shouldn’t be touching. His ten year old brother, Thor was wise for his age but still rambunctious and independent. Since the arrival of Loki, Thor had been taught that it was his job as elder brother to help care for his tiny sibling. Loki made this no easy task, running headlong into danger every other minute. Until now, Thor had been fine with this arrangement but things were about to change.   
Odin had been gone for two weeks leaving Frigga to run Asgard. She had plenty of help from her servants and her husband had left a contingent of soldiers whose only charge was to protect the Queen and the Princes. For the most part, things were running smoothly. Frigga had installed her sons in the Palace Nursery and had ordered that they stay there except for meals and bedtime.   
The All Mother swept into the Nursery on the fifteenth morning of her husband’s absence, boys in tow. Loki immediately broke free from his mother’s hand and ran into the play room and Thor, his expression dark limply allowed himself to be installed there. “What vexes you, son?” Frigga asked sweetly.   
“Mamma I’m tired of staying in here. Why can’t I play outside with my friends?” His little face was a mixture of pleading and frustration.   
“With your father away mamma needs you to watch after your little brother. I know you’re a big boy now but Loki is still a babe and needs his big brother’s protection.” She smiled, stroking his cheek gently. Thor moaned and kicked the ground with the point of his boot. Frigga, being a wise and merciful mother took another tack. “I’ll make this bargain with you. Keep Loki safe and out of trouble and I will let you both play in the gardens at the Great Library. If you show me that you are responsible enough to watch Loki here for one day I will allow it.”   
Thor brightened at this. He could handle his wriggling baby brother for one day surely! He smiled broadly. “Thank you mamma! I will watch him carefully all day. You’ll see how responsible I really am!” Thor hugged his mother’s neck and ran over to Loki. “Brother! If you behave for me today we can play in the Gardens tomorrow!” Loki whooped with joy and returned to his favourite pastime of throwing blocks at the staff of the nursery. Frigga cleared her throat, looking toward her youngest. Thor immediately understood and walked over, calmly taking a block from is baby brother’s hand and guiding him toward a riding toy. He looked to his mother and found her pleased, nodding in her appreciation. 

* * * *

Things went pretty well for Thor that day. He and Loki were scooped up by Frigga for lunch in the Royal Dining Hall. As they ate, Thor chided Loki for throwing his spoon and gave him another. Mama smiled warmly in approval. When lunch was finished, Frigga released Loki from his high chair and sat him on his feet. He immediately began running around and under the table, snagging the tablecloth and pulling it off, crashing dishes on the floor! Thor snatched him up and gave Loki a swat on his bottom. He scolded the toddler and took his hand, to The All Mother’s delight. ‘Well done my big son!” She cooed. Thor felt warm all over.   
After lunch it seemed that Thor was going to have an easy time of it. Loki had lay down for his nap and the minders were conferring over tea. The boy looked down at his sleeping brother, lying there in his cot, thumb in mouth and looking like a baby angel. He couldn’t resist stroking his soft little face. Thor loved Loki dearly and he felt he could face down any enemy to protect the little Prince.   
Half an hour later, Loki was nowhere to be seen. Thor had taken his eyes off the child for one moment and now, neither he nor the Minders could find him! The nervous women looked high and low, opening toy boxes and checking under furniture. Thor was panic stricken, not only because he would never be trusted again but because his baby brother could be in danger! He climbed up, into the window sill, which were opened for fresh air, looking out toward the practice grounds. A sudden, small object moved in his field of vision. It was Loki, standing on the window ledge just to the left. He was preparing to climb down to the ground when Thor ran up and grabbed him. The child groused angrily as his big brother dragged him back in. The Minders ran to them, smiling at Thor and praising him for finding the child.   
Thor walked his baby brother to the corner of the room and sat on a small stool. He pulled Loki roughly over his lap and began to spank the toddler with gusto. Loki cried out immediately, struggling to free himself to no avail. Thor was twice his size and weight and easily held him still while peppering his tiny bottom. Loki dissolved into tears, making the Minders approach, trying to free the small Prince from his big brother’s palm. Thor looked up and sharply ordered them away. “Leave us!” He demanded. The minders, who themselves were not allowed to spank the princes stayed well back as Thor paddled Loki.   
After two minutes of blasting Loki’s bottom Thor stopped and stood the child on his feet, scolding him sharply. “That was a bad boy, brother!” he said, his face serious. “Never go out the windows!” Loki bawled, holding his sore little behind as Thor pulled him in for a hug and cuddle. His tears slowed quickly and stopped as he melted into his beloved big brother’s arms.   
For the rest of the afternoon Loki played, subdued and well behaved. The Minders brought them each a cookie and gave them a cuddle. Especially Thor who had done what they probably wished they could do. The toddler seemed fine and he stayed near Thor the whole time, leaning against him, thumb in mouth looking precious. One of the girls picked Loki up and cuddled him tenderly, giving his sore little bottom a rub.   
Frigga came to get the pair for their dinner and found Thor kneeling in front of his building blocks and Loki leaning on him, holding his arm and sucking his thumb contentedly. She walked over to the Minders and they gave a blow-by-blow account of the day. The All Mother was thrilled and rushed to the boys, picking Loki up and putting him on her hip and hugging Thor tenderly. “Thor I am so proud of you!” She praised. She took them to the Dining Hall, peeling Loki’s little leggings down to check his adorable little bottom. It bore a light pink handprint but was otherwise fine. The next day they were taken to the Gardens and allowed to play. Frigga stayed nearby but did not make her presence known. From that day forward Thor never groused about protecting is little brother again.


End file.
